Sumaiya
by whatswithalltherandomnames
Summary: Sumaiya is a girl who cannot even remember her own name. Kidnapped at age four, she kills to save her sister's life. It has been her way of life for years. After a failed mission, she is given a way to redeem herself: she must lure Jason, the son of a duke, out of a church in which he has claimed sanctuary. But what happens when she starts falling for him? AU No gods Tons of Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was watching Les Miserables, and I was thinking about how Jean Valjean claimed sanctuary in that church, and then I thought about The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and how people claimed sanctuary in that and this idea started to form. And, of course, since I was watching Les Mis, it had to be a tragedy. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or any other references herein.**

**Chapter One **

Hello, stranger. No, that is incorrect. I know who you are. I have been watching you for a while. You are the first person that I have found who may relate in some way to my story. You may understand why I did what I did. I have searched for hundreds of years to find you. But, then again, you may not relate. You may never have felt love; love so strong you will do whatever you must to keep someone from harm. If so, put down this story now, and I will begin my search anew. It would not be the first time. But I think that there is something different about you, a quality that the last person did not have. Yes, you know what that quality is. Not everyone may see it, but I do. You will be able to relate, and my task will be done. Finally I will be able to join my beloved.

But where to start? I cannot start at my birth, in the year 1612, for how can I remember that day? My death then? No, you would not understand it. First you must hear the horrible story of why. Some would say that the story starts in the Year of Our Lord 1616, when my sister, only one year old then, and I were kidnapped. But I was only four then, and all I remember was shouting, little Lacy's cries, a woman's screams. It was my mother, who was screaming, I believe. Either that or the chef, the only servant we had. Her name was Demeter, methinks. I can't recall all that much about that period of my life. For years I couldn't even remember my own name. I went by the name that my master called me. All I had left was a gold locket, engraved with a _P_. Others would say that my story starts on the day that marked my sixteenth year, when my master, cruel man that he was, sent me on my first mission. I had been training since I was ten. Of course, I failed that mission, and, in the process, learned a valuable lesson: never to try tell my target, or anyone else, for that matter, of my plight. My sister, only 13 years of age, was punished for my mistake. I shall never forget her screams as they beat her until she was near death. Suffice to say, I was never so careless again. But that time was monotonous: I went on missions, I completed them, my sister wasn't hurt. They never trained her; apparently she was more valuable as collateral. Two years passed, and her health slowly declined. She became frailer and frailer, the poor child, my sister, that I had become like a mother to, though I was only three years older than her. Of course, it had to be then that I made a mistake.

My target was the king's cousin, a middle aged woman named Athena. That wasn't the hard part. Sure, she had many loyal bodyguards, but that was no problem. I was, after all, my master's best operative. I was poised outside her window, ready to throw one of my many knives, thus completing my mission, when a girl walked in. She was my age, maybe a little older, and she looked like Athena's daughter. She walked over to her mother, carrying an open book, apparently to ask a question. Immediately Athena ceased her work and smiled, turning to the girl. My mother had been taken away from me; how could I take a mother away from this girl? Silently I slipped away, unable to complete my mission. But I had forgotten about my sister. I returned, saying that I had been unable to get past Athena's bodyguard. Then my sister was punished, despite her condition. That, I believe, is where my story begins. Summer in the year of our Lord 1630, shortly after the day I turned eighteen.

My name is Sumaiya, and this is my tale.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that you have been waiting for my next letter. Yes, I've seen you, lingering by your mailbox. Don't make excuses. I don't blame you.

In fact, I am flattered. The last person didn't respond so well. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you listen.

Now, where was I in the story? Ah, yes, the beginning; the true beginning. The start of my death, the moment that defines the beginning of

my end.

I ignored the guards' stares as I walked into my master's throne room. I kid you not. He had a real throne erected in the middle of the room.

But that is not the point. He was sitting in said throne, his black hood pulled far over his face. What did it hide? I had never seen it. Hideous

scars, perhaps? How was I supposed to know? I had never seen any part of him. He wore dark gloves, and his cloak covered his whole body.

I knelt at his feet, trying to block out my sister's screams. They were beating her, in some far off room, probably the dungeon. It made it

easier for the guards; they did not have to drag her there afterwards.

"You have failed, Sumaiya. Care to explain?" My master's voice was cool and impersonal, as if he did not care, which of course was true.

"I'd rather not." I whispered, barely able to muster enough courage to say even that. My master struck fear into the hearts of all who had the

misfortune to speak to him, myself included. Thank God he is dead, now. I know not what he would have been able to do if he had been alive

in the time of oh, Hitler, perhaps. But, again I find that I have strayed from my original topic.

"I do not care" he responded "Why does not matter. What matters is that you have a chance to redeem yourself. Yes, I speak truth. I will

give you one more mission. But this time, the stakes are higher. This time, your sister's life is on the line. Threats of mere pain don't seem to

be motivation enough. Poor little Lacy may not last her stay in my dungeon. Such a tragedy."

I held back a growl. Did he not understand that my sister was all I had left? Had he ever felt love?

"I understand, sire. I shall not fail this one." Not even if it was Athena again. Of course, with my luck it was not. No, far worse.

"I do believe you know this person." He said, and it was there my fate was sealed.

I must leave now. It is... tiring, even to write this much. To do this I must assume a partially physical form, and it takes much of my

strength. Why do I write, and not talk, you ask? I cannot. Speaking is impossible. All those silly ghost stories you have are so unrealistic.

But that is beside the point. Until the next letter, I say adeui.

* * *

**A/N mwahaha cliffy. No, please don't kill me. If you do, you'll never get the next letter/chapter. Ill update soon, I promise. *dodges spear, glares* OK, who was that? I told you that you won't get the next chappie if you kill me. I'll update faster if you review. *hint hint***  
**Speaking of which, thank you to all who reviewed/responded. That means:**

**Shadowfax Lord of Horses****: Thank you so much. You are my very first review. You seriously reviewed like half an hour after I put Sumaiya up and I was so happy. Thank you so so much. BTW I love your username.**

**Guest****:**  
**Why thank you. I like the name too.**

**I can't believe I've already got two reviews. Thank you so so much.**


	3. The Mission

CHAPTER 3 Hello again. have seen you looking for me. Don't you realize that you shall never be able to see me? I am a ghost, a metaphysical being. You cannot see that which does not have a physical form. But no more of this mindless ranting. I should get back to the story.

My heart stopped. Who was he talking about? I didn't have many friends, and those I did have were prisoners like myself. All except for...no, it could not be. Anyone but him. Any other person. Evidently my horror showed on my face, for my master chuckled.  
"You know who I'm talking about, Sumaiya. I know that you were the one who helped him escape. Do not look so incredibly surprised. I thought that that you would be an asset, still. But after the Athena mission, I'm not so sure." he shrugged. "Tell me, Sumaiya, do you love your sister enough to betray this person that was in my dungeon for only a week before he escaped?"  
I was overcome by guilt. How could I let my sister die because of a man that I had only known for seven days. But he was my friend, and I never liked to betray my friends. Nevertheless, my sister meant far more to me than any of my friends. Or so I thought.  
"Are you questioning the love I have for the only family I have left, sire?" I asked in a dangerously low voice. How could he ask that? I would do anything for little Lacy.  
At the word family, his grip tightened on the armrests of his chair. But perhaps it was merely a figment of my imagination. "Yes" he answered simply. " And I would appreciate an answer." I swallowed, once, twice. Why did he delight in torturing me so? "I'm not so sure." Was my answer.  
He stood up, towering over my cowering figure. "You are not sure what your family means to you?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.  
I was absolutely confused. What had I said to make my usually aloof master so angry? "I-"  
"You do not get it!" he cut in "You do not understand how quickly a family can break apart, do you Pi-" He stopped there.  
"What did you call me?" I asked. Was that part of my name? And why would he know it so well that it would be the first name that came to mind? Maybe I would finally learn something about my past. But then my hopes were dashed. "Sumaiya." my master answered, his voice as cold as ever. "It is a far better name than the one that those people thought of. It is who you are. Besides, it seems...fitting." he chuckled. Yes, I know what it means now. It was a cruel joke, one that I did not understand then.  
"Now, tell me. Are you prepared to effectively kill your sister because you do not want to do what you have done a thousand times before?"  
"No, sir." I answered, void of emotion. "I shall do the mission." My sister was all that mattered.  
"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice, and it tore me apart inside. "Now, I understand that you know who the target is, so I don't have to explain that. All you have to do is lure him out of the Abbey."  
"What Abbey?" "Ah yes. I forgot to mention that he has taken sanctuary. In an Abbey. St Michaels Abbey, in fact. All you have to do is lure him out. I do not care how, just as long as you get it done in one month or less. Am I understood?"  
"Yes, my lord." I answered, the words bitter in my mouth. I was going to kill my friend, Jason.  
"Good" he answered. "Your guards will decide how you shall be discovered."  
"But they hate me" I protested.  
"I suppose you will be discovered near dead, then. Now go visit your sister. Maybe it will motivate you to do a better job this time."  
I was considering leaving this letter here. The next part is...hard to write for me. But I must. It is better to tell you now and get it over with.  
With that I was hauled to my feet and taken out of the room. Shrugging off the guards hands, I walked on my own, trying to ignore the pain that my chains caused. They chafed against my skin, and, when I looked down, I saw that they were drawing blood. Still I ignored it. I couldn't show weakness in front of my guards. If you had known them, you would understand why. After what felt like an eternity, we arrived at the cell that my sister and I shared. For a moment, I let my gaze linger on the cell next to mine, the one that Jason had occupied for one week. Then I tore my eyes away, and they rested on the pitifully small girl shivering in the corner. Yes, it was my sister. Letting out a small whimper, I crept over to her.  
"Lacy?" I whispered, trying to see if she was breathing.  
My little sister let out a deep, shuddering breath. "Sumaiya." she whispered back, turning over a little. I bundled her into my arms, sobbing.  
"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I do not know what got into me. I just could not complete my mission. I-"  
Lacy cut me off, placing a tremulous finger on my lips. "Shhhh. I'm okay. I do not like that you go on those missions, anyway."  
"But if I don't you would die. You are not strong enough to survive multiple beatings."  
"I am dying anyway. No, do not even try to deny it. You know that I am." All this she said in a weak voice that I could barely hear. It terrified me, truthfully.  
"No. You will not die. I shall not allow it." Perhaps I sounded naive. But perhaps I was.  
"You cannot control death, Sumaiya. No one can. Besides," she looked up to the ceiling, a strange smile on her face, "Mother and father might be there. Would that not be lovely? It would be nice to meet them."  
"Where?"  
"Heaven, of course. Where else?"  
I shook my head, unable to say anything. "I will not fail you this time. I will not have pity. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I failed, and now I shall redeem myself."  
"You would be given this mission anyway. I hear things. People think that just because I am dying, I am deaf. They would have found even one tiny flaw in your mission and given you this one. Then they plan to kill us both. Don't do this to yourself. I am going to die anyway. Save your life, and save someone else's. Please. For me." I shook my head.  
"You misheard." I insisted.  
"I swear to God, Sumaiya. I did not mishear. Take this opportunity to run away. Just let me die. Please. Just go."  
"Never. I refuse to run. I will not let you die."  
"Please. As a last request from me. Do not die a slave. Do not-"  
"Time to go." the head guard, George, cut in.  
"I will be back for you, Lacy. Do not even try to convince me otherwise." I said as I set her down gently. I hoped with all my heart that I could see her again.  
Then the guards hauled me out and I was thrust into the sunlight, blinking furiously.  
"Run" said George, smiling sadistically.


	4. Chapter 4

~~A/N Thank you all so much for the positive responses. You make my days bright. Warning: Aphrodite will be VERY OOC in this story. And if you review complaining about that, I will know you didn't read this and I will laugh my head off and tell you to read this, which will take up precious time that could be spent updating. One more thing before I finish this a/n. It has come to my attention that some people are confused about how a mortal could kill a god. In this story everyone is mortal. One last thing. What is your favourite tragedy and favourite quote from it? Any tragedy at all: Romeo and Juliet, Les Miserables, even Edward Scissorhands (I watched it last night because my little bro is doing a paper on Tim Burton. I hated it, but some of you might like it.) You can even choose your favourite fanfic tragedy. Then I'll go read that. I won't update until I get some responses. Anyways, that's all I have to say.~~

How was I supposed to run with heavy chains digging into my ankles at every step? I still know not how, but I took off as fast as was possible. As I ran, I heard the guards right behind me. Every moment that passed, they got closer. Soon I could practically hear them breathing down my neck. Desperately I put on another burst of speed, drawing closer and closer to the Abbey. It was just a little ways to the Abbey. I was almost there. Suddenly a soldier stepped out from behind a building, right in front of me. They had surrounded the Abbey, in case Jason had tried to get out. Trying to go around the guard, I swerved right-directly into another. I was caught.

Laughingly, George and his cronies seized me.

"You led us on quite the chase, Sumaiya." He sneered. "I have to say, you did well, even wearing chains. Too bad you were not born a boy. You would make a great soldier."

"I like being a girl. They're far better than boys. Besides," Perhaps I should have stopped there; it would have saved me much pain. But of course I had to go on. "You are just jealous because I am so much better than you in all that I do." I had hit a sore spot, and immediately regretted it.

George yanked on my arm, actually dislocating it. He may not have been smart, but he was strong. I withheld my scream of pain, instead forcing a smile onto my face. I could not show pain. Growling, he drew his sword, and motioned for his men to do the same.

"Worry not, we shall not kill you. Maybe." The last thing I saw was the sword descending in its deadly arc, flashing toward me.

When I awoke, I was in a bed, the first I had been in in years. I didn't recognize the room I was in; in fact, I was sure that I had never seen it before. The roof was painted with murals of the trinity and other such things. Groggily I turned to a person next to me. It was a nun, her hair hidden by her headdress. She turned to me, and I noticed that she had eyes just like mine, changing every few seconds. I turned to the other side, and realized with a start that I recognized the person sitting there. It was Jason. He was in a chair right next to my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, unable to think of anything better to say.

"Sumaiya!" He exclaimed "You are awake."

"And that surprises you how?"

"You have been in a coma for three days." The nun said.

Three days of precious time, gone. I sucked in my breath sharply, gasping as I realized how much it hurt. "How badly am I injured?"

"You almost died from blood loss. Thank God Aphrodite got to you in time. She was almost too late." His bright blue eyes were filled with concern, and I was flattered to find that someone cared.

"I hurt all over." I groaned. It even hurt to groan.

"You are badly wounded. Some ribs are broken, your shoulder was dislocated, and you were bleeding out." The nun, Aphrodite, said.

"Thank you." I answered. No one had ever been so nice to me.

"Sumaiya is an... interesting name. It has an interesting meaning. It was actually one of the names that were recommended when my daughter was born, before I took the vow of celibacy. I hated it, but there were some who insisted on it. I chose another name for her. Piper. It was her grandfather's idea"

The name sounded familiar, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I had three days less than I had thought, and needed every minute of my remaining time. "Where is your daughter, now?" I asked. Make friends. The first step in getting close to a target.

"Dead." Aphrodite answered. " he would have been nineteen this year. You are about her age, methinks. You probably would have gotten along fabulously." She smiled a little, her eyes sad, and then left the room.

"How did her daughter die?" I asked Jason.

"I do not know." was his answer. "She only ever tells us that much. Nothing more. But do not worry about her. She is a bit...strange sometimes."

"She did not seem strange to me. In fact, she seems familiar." With all the enormous hints, I do not see how I was so blind. Yes, you know what I am talking about, correct? But more on that later. It was time to start my mission. It was time to betray one of my only friends.


End file.
